


So perfect • nomin

by porcelainbae



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Minor Huang Ren Jun/Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Minor Park Jisung/Zhong Chen Le
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:01:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24822766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/porcelainbae/pseuds/porcelainbae
Summary: When Jeno met Jaemin, he was sure the boy would bring light to his life.When Jaemin met Jeno, he realized he would give anything he could to make him happy.None of them expected their wishes would tear them apart at some point.(or: All Jeno needs to be happy is Jaemin.)band guitarist Jeno & sweetheart Jaemin.
Relationships: Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Comments: 8
Kudos: 96





	So perfect • nomin

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my first work here! Before starting I must say english is not my first language so I apologize for any mistake beforehand. Hope you guys like this! 
> 
> [ twitter ](https://twitter.com/jaenanam)   
>  [ curiouscat ](https://curiouscat.me/jaenanam)

Lee Jeno always wished to escape from that little town that he was obligated to call home. He was so sick of the monotony, of seen the same smiley faces everyday, of hearing the same boring greeting every morning on his way to school and the same goodbye once he finished it.  
The same streets, the same people. The same old lady on the same old chair that would always call his name to only tell him how handsome he is now; it was funny to know Jeno didn’t even remember introducing himself to her ever before.  
Everything was the same even when he tried his best to change it, and he actually did a lot to only fell in failure on every single try.

He stills has his last attempt shining brightly as he makes his way back home after another of those repetitive days at school. His blond hair falls over his eyes, making him a little annoyed because of the countless times he had to brush it back to stop bothering him only to have the same lock again on his face. And even when it looks like it’s something new, his hair growing to the point he can’t stand it anymore, it’s also the same thing that happens to him every three weeks. So of course, Jeno is tired of living the same exact things all over again.

The blond is again lost in his own thoughts, trying to get his hair back to its place, complaining _again_ how everything is the same, _again_ , too immerse to notice that pink haired boy who looks at him with curious eyes from the house across the street.

“Jeno!” his mom soon appears in front of him as soon as the boy takes his shoes off, taking him by the arm with a smile he rarely sees on her, making him raise an eyebrow with curiosity. “We have new neighbors! They just moved in today, isn’t it amazing?”

It takes Jeno a few seconds before he can actually understand what his mother meant by that. “New neighbors? Who would’ve want to live in a town like this?” he says, earning a scoff from his mother and a slap on his arm that barely hurts; he smiles, making his way upstairs to his room.

“They have a son, his name is Na Jaemin!” she shouts. “He is a good boy, and is your age! Make friends, Lee Jeno!”

 _Sure thing_ , he thinks before closing his door loud enough to make it clear he doesn’t want to be disturbed.

That night, while walking in his room like a caged animal his eyes land on the silhouette of a boy that forgot to close the curtains. Even from afar he can notice the bright bubblegum pink hair he has and that lovely smile that comes his way when that new boy notice him staring.

The moment Jeno saw the same pink-haired boy standing at the front of his class, he just knew. The moment their eyes met and he saw again that lovely smile, he just knew. He knew he wouldn’t mind to make him a constant in his life and that, he thought, was a lot for someone who always complained about it.  
Lee Jeno just knew his life would change the moment their teacher make the new guy, Na Jaemin, sit right next to him.

And it did.

It took Jeno a smile and a few more words to be completely sure Jaemin was the new light he was looking for for so long. Their friendship bloomed fast, soon becoming the missing puzzle piece of the other. Neither Jaemin nor Jeno wanted it other way.

His lonely and boring way back home became impromptu getaways around the city for Jeno to show Jaemin his favorite places and those hidden gems he never thought he would be sharing. But it all felt right.

The nights were no longer just him dreaming about something else. Jaemin snuck his way into Jeno’s life and home and so did Jeno into his, both spending together as much time as it was possible.

That afternoon was not different from any other. Before going home the pair got some snacks and made their way into the blond’s house.

“Have you already decided what to do once we graduate?” Jaemin asked as soon as he entered the other’s room, finding his spot right in Jeno’s bed while the owner just flopped on the floor.

“Try to get into Law School? My parents want me to become a lawyer so…” Jeno shrugged, trying one of the cookies he was holding. “You? You once told me you wanted to work with kids, is it still?”

The pink-haired boy nodded with a little smile blooming on his face. “Is my dream, actually.” he murmured, getting off the bed to sit next to his friend. “I want to know yours, though?”

“My dream?” Jeno laughed, tilting his head before a sigh escaped from his lips. “Music” he said, sounding a little defeated if Jaemin could add. “I want to pursue music. Being a musician, write songs, sing, maybe having a band would do enough for me,” the blond confessed “but it’s not like if I could.” he added “I have to do whatever my parents want me to do, you know?”

Jaemin frowned, cupping the other’s face next. “Who says you have to do what your parents want you to do, Lee Jeno? It’s your life, your future, what we’re talking about.” his thumbs softly caressed his cheeks.

Surprise was written in the older’s face, blushing a few seconds later just to look somewhere else to avoid Jaemin’s gaze. “It’s not that easy. I don’t even know if my dream is possible, I don’t know if I’m good enough…”

The younger giggled, setting his face free before grabbing Jeno’s hands in his own. “Give it a try. We’re young, we still have time. I want to see you being happy, Lee Jeno.”

It was now Jeno’s hands who cupped the pink-haired boy face, letting his fingers softly grab his chin. “I’ll do it.” the blond said, but his eyes were trying to say something else. “But I already am.”

Jaemin’s blushing cheeks made Jeno smile, and his beating heart let himself know all he needed was a smiley and happy Jeno to be happy.

The next thing Jaemin knows is that Jeno now owns a guitar. He saw the blond boy crossing the street with a big grin on his face while the guitar hangs from his shoulder.  
That saturday afternoon the pair spent it in the youngest’s room, Jeno showing him the few notes and melodies he learnt hours before and Jaemin just enjoying how a few wrinkles would appear on the other’s forehead because of how focused he was and the big smile he would gift him whenever his fingers moved the right way on the strings.

That was all it took Jaemin to know the only thing he really wanted was Jeno to be happy doing what he loved. It was all worthy. His happiness was worthy.

Jeno happened to be a fast learner. As soon as he could he got himself into the music club from their school, spending most of his afternoons practicing with all the other guys who, like him, dreamt of making it big with music.  
If the worry of having less time to spend with Jaemin ever crossed his mind, the pink-haired soon let him know he would tag along with him.

“I want to be there when you hit it big, Jen” he said, taking his hand and giving it a light squeeze that erased any fear in him. “I also happen to enjoy listening to you playing, i’d feel honored if you let me be there while you do what you love the most.”

If Jaemin noticed crimson blooming on the other’s cheeks, he said nothing.

And just how Jaemin said, he never missed any of the activities Jeno’s club held. From casual meeting where the members would just ramble to the music gigs that soon became popular among the student body.

He was also there when the idea of _Dream_ first appeared. _Dream_ , the idea of a band that was born at Donghyuck’s living room, in the middle of snacks, instruments and six boys who knew nothing about how to make it work.  
But somehow they did it, and Jaemin didn’t miss that first presentation they had during the spring carnival. He then just knew they would make it far.

From covering songs to writing their owns, from not being known to having the town calling their names whenever they held a gig. Jaemin saw them grow into the popular band he knew they would be, and even if the time he spent with Jeno enormously decreased, the smile on his face whenever he would get off the stage and that tight hug he would always receive from him was enough to make it all worthy. Jeno being happy was worthy.

With the little fame soon came the people who would look at the band because of their popularity. They all were aware of it, joking around about it when the idea of Dream was just that, a dream, but nothing would prepare them for the attention that slowly but surely got to the band members.

The backstage that once was just for Jaemin and Renjun was now filled with those who called themselves friends of the members of the band. From being always in the front lines to show his support to his best friend, Jaemin found himself being push aside to let his fans take over his spot. It hurt to see Jeno looking for them instead of him, but if he was happy then it was all worthy.

“You know,” Renjun appeared next to him after finish helping his boyfriend with the in-ears the band just acquire “Hyuck told me one of Jeno’s fans, the one that calls herself the leader of his fanclub-“

“Park Junhee?” Jaemin asked, raising an eyebrow.

“Yup, that one. He told me that she invited some important people to come today and see them perform.”

“Really?” the younger opened his eyes with surprise. “If that’s so, she’s really cute for doing it.”

“Cute, yeah.” Renjun rolled his eyes. “She just wants Jeno to feel grateful, to pay her back in some nasty way.”

Jaemin looked over his shoulder, eyes lading straight into the mentioned girl who was talking with his best friend in that very moment. “She’s pretty and I bet Jeno wouldn’t mind. She fits the image he will need if the band becomes more popular, you know.” he said, eyes still stuck on them. “And I bet Jeno likes her already.”

He felt a new weight on his shoulder, focusing of it only to notice it was Renjun’s hand. The chinese boy had his lips pressed on a thin line, Jaemin thought he just now noticed what he already saw. “Why don’t you tell him how you feel, Jaem?”

“I don’t want to lose him,” he simply answered, shrugging only to smile after. “He’s focused on his stuff, his future, I want him to be as happy as he can, me confessing will only make it difficult for him to be that happy. I have to be the best best friend and I’m doing it now, I want him to be successful and if it comes hand in hand with a pretty girl, who am I to try to ruin it for him with my stupid feelings? I know Hyuck and you had it hard too and I’m glad you guys could make it work, but I don’t think Jeno and I will have the same ending.”

As if on cue, both Renjun and Jaemin, along with the rest of the people there, saw Jeno and Junhee kissing.

But that’s not what hurted Jaemin but rather the smile Jeno gave her after that.

≈

“Junhee’s parents know people on the music industry. She invited them tonight, they were those fancy men we were talking to after the gig.”

Jeno was driving them back home after what he would call the best moment of his life. One of the girls that called herself her fan did the impossible to make them even more popular, to the point of contacting people that could take them out of that small town. He still couldn’t believe it, his fingers running through his now dark hair while trying to keep his excitement on the line.

“I saw it, Renjun also told be about that.” Jaemin’s response was way quiet than what he expected. ‘I’m so happy for you, Jen. Your dreams will become true’. A weak smile made its appearance on his lips, hoping Jeno wouldn’t notice the sad look on his eyes or the pain that could be sensed on his voice if one only paid enough attention.

Of course Jeno didn’t. The rest of the way was only filled with Jeno’s happy words, new dreams that made their way into his mind now that a big opportunity was in front of him. None of those new dreams had Jaemin in it, he just knew it.

≈

It was always a good time to celebrate, or at least that’s why Donghyuck told him over the phone when Jaemin was thinking of an excuse to just not being there.

“You’re part of the team, you know.” he said “I know there’s some stuff going on but, Jaem, he’s not your only friend. I want to see you there too and I know the boys do too.”

Donghyuck knew how to play his cards, he damned knew, because Jaemin could only hum an affirmative response before hanging up.

And so that’s how he ended up there with the same people, Donghyuck, Renjun, Hendery, Felix and Jeno, in the same living room months before Dream was created, now reunited to celebrate the next big step for them. It felt surreal how everything could change in just a few months.  
It took a lot of strength for Jaemin to not to drown in memories, but sooner than later he just let himself recall all the things that happened to them while the rest was busy talking about the new opportunity.

His eyes landed on Jeno, the reason behind Jaemin’s happiest moments but also the saddest ones. He recalled the first time they met, how quickly it were for them to be close, when everything would fit just right because they were meant to be, to meet, they were meant to be a special someone to the other.  
During that time he couldn’t picture a future where the two of them wouldn’t be together; it simply didn’t make sense. How could they break apart when they were meant to be? That was the question that Jaemin never bothered to answer because he felt like it was no need to. If he only knew…

“I’ll get something to drink.” he said, raising the empty bottle, but everyone else was too immerse in a round of lovely words for the others to notice. It was better like this, he thought.  
  
His steps took the wrong turn purposefully, taking him to the small balcony that Donghyuck’s house had. From there he could see almost the whole town, it was way smaller than what he expected. And he kind of understood the wish Jeno had to run away; Lee Jeno was meant for something bigger than that small town with the same streets, same places, same faces.

His eyes soon felt wet and so his cheeks. It took him a while to realize he was, indeed, crying, not sure if it was of the overwhelming feeling that came with the realization of how small he was too or if it was because of how hopeless he felt knowing Jeno was really meant to leave, not taking Jaemin with him. He didn’t notice the presence of another guy next to him until a tissue appeared right in front of him.

“You look prettier when you’re not crying.” Jaemin had no need to turn to see who it was, his voice was enough for him to know.

“It’s not like I can spend my whole life without doing it.” he answered, accepting the tissue to dry his tears.

Jeno took the spot right next to him, shoulders touching but no word pronounced. The silence soon filled the place for both of them, Jaemin still not sure if he was glad or not.

“Are you mad at me?” Jeno asked in a tiny voice, barely audible, as if he feared that if his voice was louder everything else would crash down.

“Why would I?”

“That’s exactly what I’m trying to figure out.”

The pink-haired chuckled, shaking his head in a negative response. “There’s nothing to figure out, Jeno, I’m not mad.” for a brief moment his eyes settle on Jeno’s side profile. He took the opportunity to let himself save a last memory of the other guy, his gaze traveled to his eyes, making sure to draw his mole in the same exact place on the memory he was creating, then down to his sharp nose, spending a little too much on his lips, wondering if he was braver would he had the chance to try them?  
Then he slowly looked away. “I’m proud of you, Lee Jeno. Promise me you’ll always be happy, okay?”

Jeno then knew something was wrong but he still took the younger’s pinky with his, sealing the promise.

“You’ll take care, right?” somehow it felt like a goodbye to Jeno and he simply didn’t like it. “You’ll text me regularly, right? and we’ll facetime from time to time, right Jaemin?”

The next thing he knows is that a soft pair of lips are pressed against his, and as soon as he felt it, the warm feeling was already gone. Jaemin left, giving him a last smile and a soft _‘live well, Lee Jeno’._

≈  
  


“Jeno, we need to go now.”

“Renjun is still not here.”

Donghyuck sighed. “He’ll meet us inside, he had some stuff to deal with before leaving, Jen. We need to go, it’s getting late.”

The eyes of the mentioned boy still wandered looking for a certain pink hair he was wishing to see. The night before Jaemin left without saying anything to anyone, not even a goodbye nor a good luck, and Jeno couldn’t sleep both because of his abrupt departure and the kiss.  
That kiss… barely long enough for him to keep in on his mind, cheeks blushing bright red with the sole memory of it.

“I need to see him.” he said a few minutes later, still glancing around.

“I-... I don’t think he’ll come, Jen. It’s late…”

“I can’t leave without him, Hyuck.”

“We have to.” the tanned boy took his arm, making him go through the first checkpoint. Even if Jeno couldn’t properly see anymore, he still did his best to find that pink hair he needed to see.

≈

“Are you sure this is the best, Jaem?” a few meters from where the band stood, Renjun and Jaemin were standing. A now honey-brown-haired Jaemin nodded slowly. It hurted but it was definitely the best.

“That’s how life is sometimes.” He said, voice cracking because of the tears he was letting go. “Take care of them, okay? Promise me you’ll do anything you can to make their dreams come true. You know as much as I do that they deserve the world, and you do too. All of you guys are pursuing your dreams and that makes me proud.”

Renjun had to look away, take a few deep breaths before speaking again, afraid his voice would break too. “What are you going to do now?”

Jaemin wasted no time to wrap his arms around the other’s shoulders, hugging him as tightly as he could. “I have to move on.” he murmured, giving him a last squeeze before stepping back. “Take care, Jun.”

“Jaem…”

“Go, go. You a have a flight to board.”

••

**_2 years later_ **

••  
  


“Jaemin oppa, Jaemin oppa!” before Jaemin could do anything he had the girl hugging him from behind while still calling out his name.

“Lucy, you’re going to make him deaf if you keep screaming like that.” Jisung appeared right after her, hand in hand with his long-time boyfriend who just chuckled at the growing frown of the girl.

“I won’t,” she said, setting the older free to turn and face them. “right, oppa?” she asked while throwing darts to his sibling.

“Yah, Jisungie, don’t be mean to your sister.” Jaemin smiled, caressing the top of the brunette’s head. “What happened for you to come like that, Lucy?”

She stuck out her tongue before answering. “Guess who’s going to perform here soon?’”Her eyes glowed with expectation as the older male tapped his chin while thinking.

“Is it the band both Chenle and you were talking about last week?” he tried, smiling a little.

“Yes! Dream will perform here, in our university next week. They just finished their national tour, and yet they will be performing here!” Lucy couldn’t hold it anymore, clapping with excitement while doing little jumps. “And, and we’re all going. Oppa, you’re going to love them!”

The blue-haired boy smiled, nodding. “I bet I will.”

During their first year out, Dream achieved a lot for a rookie band. They made themselves known among the national public and just started to grow internationally. Jaemin was indeed proud to know the boys he once met were now successful musicians whose music was appreciated by not just a few of high-schoolers.

Two years did wonders for them. All of the members looking even better than what Jaemin remembered. His fingers traced down one of the small flyers that were given to the coffee shop he worked at to the displayed. Unknowingly both his fingers and his eyes stopped right on the guitarist he knew, or used to know, so well.

“You’re going?”

Mark looked curiously his way, with a sly smile on his face.

“Lucy and Chenle want to go so… I guess?”

“Do you think he’ll recognize you? You know, like those sappy romcoms where the male protagonist suddenly finds the love of his life in the middle of a crowded place?”

Jaemin snorted, turning around just enough to slap his arm playfully. “I changed my hair color, it used to be pink so if he ever remembers me it might just be by my hair color.” a sad tone could be sensed, yet Mark decided to let it pass.

“Be honest with me,” he said, taking another of the flyers “Are they really good like people say they are?”

“They were the best band I even heard of and they had really little music knowledge. I know they’re just even better than before, so yeah, it’s totally worth it.”

Mark smiled dearly to him, slowly caressing his arm. “I’ll take Ryujin with me then, guess she’ll love it.” he said, folding the paper to save it in the pocket of his jeans.

“See you there then.” Jaemin whispered, watching the older make his way to his pretty girlfriend that was happily tasting some of the new pastries they had.

≈

Colorful lights of the stage was enough to make Jaemin feel just like the old times. While he did his way up to the front line, fighting a little with the overjoyed crown that grew bigger from time to time, the excitement and nervousness fastly made their way on him.

Lucy waved her hand once the glanced the blue-haired boy struggling to make it to them. After a few more minutes Jaemin was standing next to all of his friends, looking already tired.

“How come we’re right here?” he asked after glancing back to the crowd.

“I woke up really, really early today.” Lucy simply answered, checking the time on her phone just to make sure everything was going according to her plan. “They’ll be onstage in a few more minutes, so it’s time for the rules.”

And Jaemin really wanted to know about the so called rules the younger girl was explaining to them, but at the very same moment she started talking, one of the old songs of the band started to play. He snapped his head on cue, feeling a weird flip on his stomach that soon would be replaced with a less pleasant feeling once he realized it was just part of the playlist supposed to play before the band got there.  
Memories rapidly made their way into his mind, even those he wanted so badly to forget.

After a few more minutes the lights started to move around the stage, welcoming the members. Even if Jaemin remembered them, the people standing almost in front of him were not the boys he used to know. He knew for sure two years would do a lot of difference on them, but it still felt unbelievable.

“Are you ready, Neo Uni?” Donghyuck raised his voice to animate the crowd, earning cheers as soon as he stopped talking. “We are Dream, get ready for the best moment of your lives!!”

Jeno played the first notes, making the crowd cheer again. Jaemin found himself wishing the boy would notice him just as Mark told him days before, and then the melody of the first song started, making his heart break into pieces in regards of the lost love story he had.

The concert continued with more of their newest songs, playing their latest album fully to a more animated crowd that barely let anyone listen to the live performance because of their own sing along.

“You guys are the best public we had! You know all of our songs, right?” Felix played with the fans, “Shall we test you guys?”

And the songs Jaemin used to listen soon blasted through the speakers; at that very same moment his eyes caught those beautiful eyes he missed for two years.

≈

“I can’t believe you changed your number after we left, Na Jaemin!”

Even if Renjun wanted to sound mad, he just couldn’t hide the relief on his voice.

“I had to.” responded the younger, walking through his messy room before throwing himself onto the bed.

“You didn’t, don’t lie.”

“If I didn’t I would probably ended up calling Jeno in the middle of one of my breakdowns, Jun. We both had to move on…”

“And you did? You really did?”

Jaemin sighed. “I tried my best but it seems I still have some work to do, even more after this.”

Both of them stayed in silence, not sure of what to say next.

“We should hang out. I really want to see you, Jaem, it’s been two years! We’ll be leaving the day after tomorrow… please?”

“I work in a coffee shop, maybe we can do something after my shift ends…”

“That works for me! Send me the location, I’ll meet you there tomorrow!”

Then again silence filled their conversation.

“We all missed you, Jaem,” Renjun said “and he did it the most.”

≈

Truth was Jaemin wasn’t entirely sure about meeting Renjun after so long. The overwhelming feeling of seeing the band again made him write down his phone number on a random piece of paper he had on his pocket and hand it to the manager of the group, Renjun, once he got closer enough to hug him.  
At that moment it felt like it was right to do so, but now that the feeling slowly disappeared, he wasn’t so sure.

Jaemin was at the back of the shop,working on the last batch of cinnamon rolls for the day before finishing his shift. Baking was the only thing that could ease his mind, but the last few minutes it was barely helpful.

“Jaemin!, someone is looking for you!” Ryujin popped her head through the entrance of the place, speaking loud enough for him to hear her.

“Coming!”

He took his apron off, hanging it on his cubby, trying to do everything as slow as he could just to avoid the inevitable. He just couldn’t do it anymore, sighing in defeatment while doing his way out.  
Of course he was ready to meet the silver hair of his chinese friend, but to his surprise he was welcomed by a pair of brown eyes he knew so well and that lovely mole under his eyes that Jaemin could not forget about.

Lee Jeno was standing there, sharing the same surprised expression Jaemin had.

“Your hair,” he pointed weakly “is blue.”

“Yeah, I dyed it about a month ago.”

“It looks good on you.” Jaemin’s cheeks flushed red, “you are pretty, everything looks good on you.”

They stood there awkwardly before Ryujin’s soft chuckle made Jaemin realize they were still at the coffee shop, looking at each other with a lot to say but too afraid to do so.

“I guess Renjun won’t come today, am I right?” the blue-haired boy cleared his throat, walking pass the counter to meet the artist.

Jeno’s eyes grew wider when Jaemin stopped next to him. “Yeah…” he said, scratching nervously the back of his neck. “He said he had some stuff and wanted me to say he’s sorry.”

Sure, Jaemin thought.

“It’s okay.” the younger smiled. “It’s been a while, shall we catch up, Lee Jeno?”

Walking down the streets with Jeno made Jaemin bring back all the memories he had of them during their school days where everything was simpler, when he could find happiness by merely being next to the eldest.  
As time passed during their last year, Jaemin became greedier. He wanted Jeno all for himself, but that exactly feeling left him with no Jeno and a bunch of memories that still made him tear up a little at night.

During those two years apart Jaemin had the opportunity to think of all the things he did wrong and off those he could do better. And maybe meeting Jeno right there was the last step for his closure. The boy bit his lower lip feeling anxious. It made sense, life letting him meet him again so he could finally let him go.

“You moved.” Jeno said. “It’s a pretty city.”

“It is.” Jaemin agreed.

“Why didn’t you say goodbye?”

The younger stopped for a while. “It was for the best, Jeno.”

“Then why did you kiss me if you were going to disappear right after that?” Jeno was now facing him with a hurt expression lingering on his face.

Jaemin sighed. It was time, he was sure, so he just took the other’s hand and directed them straight to the university dorms that were, luckily, not so far from the coffee shop.

Even if Jeno wasn’t sure about what was going to happen, he also needed that piece of information to finally be at peace. For two years all Jeno did was wonder when did he failed to make his feeling clear enough for the younger, all he did was blame himself for not acting fast, for not being able to hold Jaemin that night he kissed him. He blamed himself for not following him, for not taking that chance to ask him to take the opportunity with him. He blamed himself, of course, but looking around in Jaemin dorm, place filled with little kids pictures, some drawings that obviously belonged to those kids, he realized that maybe during that time it was the best.

Jaemin, just like him, had a dream, something he wanted to achieve. And asking him to go with him would’ve been greedy from his part, but now that Jaemin was also following his own dream, would the opportunity still be there? Would he take a chance on him?

“You’re working with kids.”

“I’m sure you rather hear my explanations but yeah, I’ll be a kindergarten teacher once I graduate.”

“You did it too.”

“Mh?”

“You’re fulfilling your dream just like I’m doing…”

“I am.” Jaemin murmured, confusion showering his face when Jeno came even closer to him, taking his hands on his. “Jen, listen to me…”

“Give me a chance, Na Jaemin.” Jeno said, frowning a little.

“W-what?”

“You heard me. Give me a chance, Jaemin. We’ve been apart for two years, back to the last time we saw each other we still had a lot of work to do for ourselves, but now we’re midway to reach the goal. I’ve been waiting for you that I don’t even care that you left without saying goodbye.” he took the chance to kiss both of his hands, love dripping down his eyes. “You kissed me that night and I failed you for not going after you. But I won’t let you go now that life brought you back to my life.” Jaemin wasn’t sure if he was dreaming or if his mind was just simply playing tricks on him. “Please, Nana. Give me a chance.”

“B-but Jeno…”

“Jaem, I’ve been waiting for you. I’ve been looking for you endlessly. I went back to our town a lot of times, just to find out you moved and that you didn’t keep in touch with your family. It was hard, but you’re here now.”

The dark-haired one rested his forehead on the other’s, closing his eyes worried if he was maybe too much for Jaemin’s liking.  
On the other hand everything was too overwhelming for Jaemin, who minutes ago just made his mind up to finally let the boy he loved go, just to find out his feelings were reciprocated. Tears filled his eyes, slowly sliding through his cheeks. His hands moved up to Jeno’s chest, gabbing the fabric between his fingers trying to keep himself up, feeling next a pair of arms wrapping around his waist and that well-known scent that could make his days brighter.

“You kissed her.” Jaemin murmured, loud enough for Jeno to hear.

“Who? Junhee?” Jeno’s face showed confusion, Jaemin simply nodded, avoiding his gaze. “She kissed me. That day she told me about the producers on our gig, I felt really thankful and she just… kissed me. I pulled apart…” from confusion to a questioning look, Jeno’s hands moved up to Jaemin’s face, making him look his way. “That’s why you acted like that that night?” He questioned.

“I just…”

“Why didn’t you tell me? I could’ve explain it.” the older whined softly. “That’s also why you didn’t say goodbye?”

“I was scared and upset, okay?” Jaemin’s voice gained a little of strength, enough for him to be heard without problem. And even if his cheeks were burning red now, it was time to just let it all go. “You guys gained popularity so fast that at some point I felt I was losing you. You stopped looking for me to focus on the girls that would follow you around, and I felt so bad to be jealous because that was your dream and I should just support you. And then, that day she kissed you. I realized I was greedy and you didn’t deserve a friend like that. I did my best to be the best but… I’m human too. That night I just made the decision, to let you fly freely and learn to look from afar.” at that point, his tears were again sliding through his face “But I decided to just be greedy one last time and I kissed you, and then I felt so bad because even when I was supposed to let you go I just couldn’t leave without been greedy.”

Ready to deal with a disappointed Jeno, Jaemin just felt pure confusion when his laugh filled his room. Again he found himself trapped between Jeno’s arms while his lips kissed his temple multiple times, making Jaemin frown really not understanding what was going on.

“Be greedy with me, Jaemin, and I’ll be the same with you. I let two years to get in our way but after this there’s no way I’ll let you go.”

“What do you mean…?”

“I mean,” he whispered, kissing his forehead “that there wasn’t a single day” a kiss on his right cheek “I wouldn’t think about you” another one on his left cheek “cause I love you. I loved you two years ago, I didn’t stop loving you even when we were apart, and I won’t stop loving you in the future. You are my happiness, Nana.”

Just like the memory Jaemin saved with love in his mind, his lips found the other’s pressed against his in a sweet assurance of love.

“I love you, Na Jaemin.”

The blue-haired boy hugged him by the neck, pulling him in a new loving kiss.  
Jaemin spent the past two years blaming himself because of the things that he could’ve done better, blaming himself for not being the best friend to Jeno, blaming himself for maybe ruining what happiness would look like to him, to only now realize that maybe Jeno was right when he said he was already happy back to when they were still in high school. Maybe all that Jeno needed to be happy was him.

“I love you, Lee Jeno.”

And maybe Jeno realized that, for once, he wouldn’t mind living in a routine if it meant knowing Jaemin loved him just as much as he did. Because all he really needed to be happy is Jaemin.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to spam me with constructive criticism here in the comments or through my twt: @jaenanam! 
> 
> Thank you!


End file.
